I'll Stand By You
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Imagine if Sam Evans never left the glee club in the first place, and imagine if he and Mercedes never dated ? This takes place during Mercedes' senior year. Read and find out the rest ! Samcedes fluff xx


**(Mercedes' P.O.V)**

I had come home from a busy day shopping with Kurt. I'd bought loads of things, clothes, makeup etc.

"Anyone home ! " I yelled as I walked into my house. I closed the door behind me with my foot because I had no arms free to close it with. Then I put all the bags down on the sofa and started to take things out of them. I looked over to the little coffee table in the middle of the room and discovered a little box in the middle of it.

I walked over to the table and picked it up; it was a DVD case. I opened it and saw that there was a blank DVD in there. I took it out of the box and opened the DVD player. Then I put in the DVD and turned on the T.V. Then took the remote that was sitting on the sofa and turned up the volume.

Everything was still, on the T.V. screen and then suddenly Sam walked on to the screen. He sat down on the sofa and looked at the camera. He took a big breath.

"Hi, I, erm, I couldn't say this to your face, so I, erm, I made this DVD to say it." He began. He scratched the back of his head with his hand which made his hair go all fluffed up.

"I've been telling the boys this for a long time, and I thought now was the right time to tell you." He said nervously.

I began to get really worried and every thought began racing through my head. Was there something wrong with him? Was he moving away again? Was he leaving the glee club? I carried on watching as all the bad thoughts went through my head.

"I, erm, I think I've fallen for you." He said, looking down at the floor.

"I, just everytime you look at me, everytime you say my name, it just makes me tingle." He looked at the camera.

I had no idea that Sam felt like this, but there had always been something special between him and I. Whenvever I needed him, he'd always been there. Whenever something was wrong, he was always the first to listen. Especially since he just moved back from Kentucky and we've caught up on all the drama and hookups since he left.

Now that I thought about it, I had fallen for Sam too. I just hadn't realised it until now.

"But it doens't matter, because I know that nothing can happen between us, you don't feel the same, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. So I'm going away for a while now and when I come back, whenever that might be, hopefully my feelings will have gone and we can be friends, so this is goodbye. But only for now, I'll be back." He said, walking over to the camera and turning it off.

I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay more than anything in the world. I ran out of the house and drove to Sam's apartment. I hurried to his door and banged my fist against the wood.

'"Sam Evans ! I love you too, please don't leave me!" I screamed through the door.

I turned around and leant against the door, sliding down it so that I was sitting on the floor. I hugged my knees and and bawled like a baby, I cried the most I ever had done in my whole life. I couldn't believe that I had drove him away. It was all my fault that he had left, if only I had come back sooner, and maybe I would've caught him and been able to tell him how much I actually loved him.

I cried for hours, so mad at myself. I must have fallen asleep at his door because I woke up layed at the foot on his door. My face was wet with all the tears, I sat up. As I did I felt someone sitting next to me, but because it was so dark, I couldn't who it was. I looked at them and they looked at me. "S-Sam?" I asked, wiping away my tears. '" know you don't feel the same, so there's no point in you staying to tell me not to go." He began, his voice really shaky. "Because I've already booked a plane ticket to Kentucky for tommorow morning. I'm gonna go, just so that when we get back we can be friends." He added. "But Sam I don't wanna be friends." I told him, shaking my head. "Well, I can understand why. Things are gonna be so awkward between us now." He said, his voice beginning to break. I moved and sat in front of him, moving his hands away that were trying to cover his teary face. I moved in and kissed his full lips. I could feel him smiling in the dark, and when I pulled back I felt his hand on my lower back. He pulled me in and hugged me tight. "Please don't leave me Sam, I love you so much, please don't go." I told him, my voice breaking as the tears began rolling down my cheeks again. "I won't, as long as you promise not to leave me." He said, putting his fingers between mine. "I promise." I smiled. ... **Feedback ? (:**


End file.
